Evil is Near
by Lovin'YouIsLikeADeathWish
Summary: <html><head></head>Jake grew up to be very fine and owns his own skate shop called "Well of the Dragon" which he also owns with Spud and dating his long time friend Trixie who has a curse by an evil witch and he also the most coolest dragon that ever lived until an old flame comes back again to get a second chance but Trixie ain't haven it. The story is way better then the summary.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Jake get up" Jake open his eyes and his girlfriend above him looking down at him with angrys glowing eyes holding a phone in her hand.

"It's for you", Trixie handed him the phone Jake could tell she was mad at him but don't know what for.

Jake put the phone to his ear and said,"Hello...".

There was a long silence at the end of the phone until a familiar female vocie finally spoke.

"Hey Jake it's me...Rose"

Jake didn't know what to say but he know one thing he not going to let her get in between him and Trixie again. Jake let out a long sign and said to Rose

"Listen Rose I told you before I",

Jake yes cut off because Trixie grab the phone,_**"Oh crap" **_Jake thought to himselft because as Jay-z once said **"It's about to****go down"**.

"Listen Rose don't you **EVER!** call my house or my man espceailly **AT 3**'**OCLOCK IN THE MORING!** unless want to be 6 feet under got that boo boo..I hope you have a very terrible,lonely,miserble life bye bye".

Trixie hung up the phone and turned to Jake "How she get the new number".

She was looking at Jake very hard making him so uncomfortable he can't barely make out his words.

"Oh..so we gonna play I don't how to speak game"She but her hand on her hips and role her neck.

"Trix she probably got the new phone number off the store website..I replaced with the old one just in case customers want to call me and order a skateborde or ask me question when I'm not at the shop ...so can we please go back to sleep we both have to go work in the next 3 in half hours so don't sweat about it".

Trixie gave up and went back to bed with Jake"I love you", Jake said to Trixie and Trixie reply with a mumble and both fell back to sleep.

"She just can't get over you" .

Trixie placed the plate of breakfest in fornt of Jake and went back to kitchen fix her own.

"What can I say the ladies love me", Jake said with a big grin on his face and Trixie had an annoyed one on hers .

"And what kind ladies are we talking about here and please tell me their names too so I can kill them".

Jake looked at Trixies face to she was joking, but she had her serious face on.

"O, come on boo you know your the only girl for me",

He got up and wrapped his arms around her waists and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have to go to work", Trixie said in a very annoyed voice and Jake reply .

"And don't you have to go to work", in a child like mocking voice Trix couldn't help but laught a little bit.

Jake was fully dressed wearing a white musle shirt with red bold chinese letters on it and pale grey skinny jeans with a gold colored belt , red ,white ,green, and gold high tops with a golden dragon disign on them and diamond studs in his ears

"Look nice".

Trixie said standing in the bathroom doorway also looking nice wearing an aqua and silver colored shirt with an old picture of paris printed on it,white torn skinny jeans with hot pink leggings under it , silver gillter sneaker wedges, and silver giant hop earring .

"How do you wear those big earrings?".

Trixie laughed at Jake question and came behinde him and wrapped her arms around him.

" These earrings are really nothing, oh yeah we're are going to watch movie tonight when we get home from work..is Spud coming over". Jake got done brushing his teeth and reply to Trixie question.

"Yeah, but I think Spud won't be coming cause you know he got a new lady friend".

Jake said with a grin he was waiting for Trixie to say something but he notice her grip around him got alot tighter.

"Trix?".

He turned around and saw Trixies eyes were glowing a bright blood red.

"TRIX!".

He was shaking her trying to make her snap out of it til her eyes came back to normal and had a wicked grin on her face and said.

" Shes here".

Jake blanked at Trixie a couple of times .

"Oooooo-Kay this is real creepy since when this turn in to a horror movie sence and who's here?...".

.Trixie looked at Jake with wild blood thirsty eyes and said "Rose".

Trixie ran down the stairs and Jake followed. She went to the front door and open it and there stood Rose.


	2. Chapter 2:Shes is Here

Trixie ran down the stairs and Jake followed her. She opened the door and there stode Rose.

"You really want to die don't you huh girly",Rose looked at Trixie up and down and smirked.

"So... I see you stop dressing like a dike and more like a woman".

Trixie blood was boiling "So I see your still desperated", reply'd with a grin. Rose rolled her eyes and ask for Jake and Jake tried to move beside Trixie but she wouldn't allow him to go pass her.

"Jake", Rose said in an whisper.

Jake and Trixie we're both pushing each other at the door way and acting like little kids. Trixie was pushing Jake back into the house and Jake kept moving behinde her and trying to push her back in .

Jake grab Trixie and push her back in the house and told her to calm down and turn back around to Rose.

"Leave and come around here again", He shut the door.

He stood at the door for a few minutes and called out Trixie name and she showed up right next to him kinda spooked him a little bit.

"You almost gave me an heart attack", he leaned down and kiss her cheek.

"Can we please go to work",Trixie open door to see Rose was still there , but the pretty little blonde was nowhere in sight.

"Awww she gone... I really wanted to bash her face in". Trixie and Jake walked down steps and walked down the block to get to jakes car.

"Why you park the car down the block again" She raised her ebrow ,but Jake was out of space.

"I missed my period this month" Jake snapped back into realtiy after Trixie said that.

"Right...WHAT!", Trixie bust out laughing at Jakes reaction, Jake didn't find it funny and made an patting face.

"Haha very funny Trix" They both hop into the car and drove off to work.

Both of them work at chinatown right next to each other Jake owns an skate shop and Trixie has an office and is an hair and makeup stylist and photographer . Her dream was to become an fashion designer , but she really loves the things shes doing now and making big money and the rent for an office space in chintown is cheap which saves both her and Jake money.

Jake parked his car in front off his shop "Okay let get to work and make some money", He turn and smiled at Trixie.

Trixie coundn't help but smile back"Okay Mac daddy".


	3. Chapter 3:Shes HereAgain

Trixie had been answering the phone all day ans lines been ringing since walked in the office

"Tri'onya Carter...yes I'm avaible on Friday".

She even skip lunch to answer phone calls and writing down her cilents apointments dates .

"Tri'onya Carter" Trixie heard loud music in the background.

"Let me guess who this is... Spud... or is it Jake?" She heard a laugh.

"No it's me Spud, Jake want to know what you want for dinner tonight".

"Pizza sounds good...tell him I want chicken pasto and oh yeah who this new lady friend I been hearin' about", she said with an chessy grin.

"Well her name is Zalilia she an magical creature she loves music, magic, very smart , she love video games, comic books ,cosplay , pizza, si-fi movies, fashionble like you, likes arcades, weed, and she looks and smells so beautiful".

Trixie couldn't believe what she was hearing last time she check he said wasn't looking for an relationship or an girlfriend after he got his heart broken.

"Well it sound like you two are an match made in heaven...so what kind of magical creature is she".

"She half fairy half mermaid" Trixie was shock at that response.

"Hold up...you know I'm not gonna ask you how thats even possible, I'm goona just wish you the best okay Spud baby".

Spud laughed, "Okay I gotta go I see a couple of punks trying to steal something I'll make sure Jake get the messsage"

"Okay bye", Trixie heard Spud yelling at someone saying if you don't have the money put it back. She hung up the phone and shut down her computer, she got up and grab her purse and locked everthing up.

When she stepped outside and was cold and dark and people every where, usually there be a few people out or none because it's not that safe at night and shop are not open late at night. Trixie walked next door to see Jake was in shop because it was almost closing time. When she looked in the window she saw Spud chasing a couple kids around the shop , but didn't see Jake and she didn't see him in the back off the shop and the car was gone. She went in and told the kids to leave or else showing off her glowing red eyes the kids ran out screaming then she asked Spud where was Jake.

"He did said somethin' about picking up delivered posion for his grandfather and stoping by his shop ,but he didn't say what time he'll come back"

"Okay I'll be back I'm get some boba tea down the street you want some" ,Spud said no thank you and said he'll wait for her when she comes back.

"And if Jake don't show up in the next 10 minutes i'll give you an ride home okay". he said wiggleing his eyesbrows.

"Okay but I think your girl wouldn't like that", she laughed and walked out the shop.

Trixie bought two boba teas one was for Jake and one was for her, thai and green tea flavor . She was walking back down to the shop and saw Jakes car pulled up she start walking towards the car. Jake step out og the car he notice the passenger door was open and there came out Rose.

"O hell naw" , She said with pure anger, Spud came out the shop and saw Trixie and turned to see what she was looking at.

"Ao this is not good", Trixie walked up to Spud and told him told hold the teas, she wrapped her hair and took off her earrings and a purch Rose.

"You know I'm really getting sick of you",she swinged her fist at Rose and Spud grab her just in time.

**"LET ME GO SPUD!"**, Jake ran over Trixie and told her to calm down.

**"CALM!WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BITCH DOING IN YOUR CAR BY THE WAY THAT I BOUGHT YOU",** A group of highschool kids stop to see what was going on .

"We was just talking and driv..", Trixie cut him off.

"Talking...8 years...8 years Jake **8 FUCKING YEARS! SHE BEEN TRYING TO BREAK US UP FOR EIGHT YEAR!, SHE TRIED EVERY THING IN HER POWER TO BREAK US APART AND TRIED MANY TIME TO KILL AND TAKE YOU AWAY FOR ME AND ONE TRIED TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU WITH HER**...Bi...wanna be lesbian..sa..**YOU WHAT THE HELL TRYING TO SAY! **

"Bro, that asain got an hot big booty black chick and an cute little white girl...he straight pimpin",said one of the noisy teenagers.

"He got that swirl goin' on", said another one.

"Both of them bi and he got a fly ass red Chevrolet camaro with gold rims that big booty bought for him...yeah.. he straight pimpin'.

Spud shewed them away" Come on nothing to see here folks keep movin'", the teens walked away.

"Ha...straight pimpin'" , Jake chuckled to himselft and Trixie punched him.

"You think thats funny", she kept punching him over and over again.

"Stop punching him for christ sake", Rose pulled Trixie arm.

Trixie turned around to Rose pulled an Floyd Mayweather on her. Rose fall down to the ground, her nose was broken and bleeding, she got back and tried to fight Trixie, but Spud used his magic to freeze her.

"Knock it off both of you...know we all...will me and Rose know whats going on". Jake looked Spud with an curious look and Trixie looked at Rose with an pissed of look and breathing heavily.

"It's better if we all talk about this in privite and heres your boba tea".


	4. Chapter 4:Whats is Echinda?

They all was at Jake and Trixie house in the living room. It was quiet until Spud broke the silence.

"Okay now lets start...Rose is trying to Jake away from Trixie because Trix a threat to him".

Trixie and Jake were both confused, they get Rose trying to steal Jake , but the hole threat part.

"What do you mean by threat?", Jake raised an eyebow.

Spud let at an long sign and quiet for an minute " The more shes angry...the more shes likely to kill you and magical creatures".

Trixie and Jake were both shock "Kill...okay kill me yeah , but magical creatures Trixie would never hurt any of them...right Trix".

Trixie shock her head yes" But lately...I haven't told..but I haveing bad headaches late at night and weird dreams..."

"What kind of dreams", Spud said leaning an little bit closer.

"Dreams about dead macigal creatures...", she said solfly

Jake felt hopeless, he knew something was strange going on with Trixie , but some how chose to ignore it.

"Your not hopeless", Trixie said with an smile, not alonely she can see people coming and make her eyes glow red , but reading minds was an new one.

Jake smiled back and held her hand and Rose was being an straight up hater and rolled her eyes.

"You know you can leave any time you want and you!.. why you didn't you tell I as gonna to kill someone or something earlier on the phone or when I was at the shop".

Spud signed again "Trix...you haven't changed into an snake nor you eatin' one".

"Wait...**WHAT!...**snake...eatin!..Spud what the hell is gonin' on".

"You have the curse of _**Echinda**__**",**_ Trixie was looking at him like he was speaking chinese, if he was Jake would translate for her, he learned how to speak chinese from his grandfather, all ten of them **( theres ten different chinese lauguages according for wikipedia, but correct me if I'm wrong in the review box).**

"What the hell is _**Echinda**_...?", Trixie blanked twice at Spud .

"Okay now let me tell you the story of _**Echinda The Mother of All Monsters"**_.

Spud began to tell th story of _**Echinda **_ _**" Echinda **_was a half-woman, half-snake monster, known as the "Mother of All Monsters" because many of the more famous monsters in Greek myth were mothered by her".

He continude with the story"According to Apollodorus, Echidna was the daughter of Tartarus and Gaia, while according to Hesiod, either Ceto and Phorcys or Chrysaor and the naiad Callihoe were her parents. Another account says her parents were Peiras and Styx according to Pausanias who did not know who Peiras was aside from her father, lets just say nobaody knew who her freakin' parents were"

"Echidna was a drakiana, with the face and torso of a beautiful woman depicted as winged in archaic vase-paintings and the body of a serpent, sometimes having two serpent's tails. She is also sometimes described, as Karl Kerenyi noted, in archaic vase-painting, with a pair of echidnas performing sacred rites in a vineyard, while on the opposite side of the vessel, goats were attacking the vinesthus chthonic Echidnae are presented as protectors of the vineyard and other greek history mythology crap".

"When she and her mate Typhon attacked the Olympians, Zeus beat them back and punished Typhon by sealing him under Mount Etna like the disney movie "Hercules". However, Zeus allowed Echidna and her children to live as a challenge to future heroes".

"Although to Hesiod, she was an immortal and ageless nymph, according to Apollodorus, Echidna used to carry off passers-by blah blan blah , until she was finally killed by Argus Panopets, the hundred-eyed giant who served Hera".

"So...your saying the witch who put an curse on me who Jake pissed off...turn me in a snake", Trixie grown tried and wanted to got o bed**( like me).**

"Will I was looking at some old magic books about past lives", he scratch the back of his head.

"And in your past life", pulled out his hand, an white ball appeared in then an old book with latin words the all around that said "Vievere Ante Initium" which mean "Lives Before Beginning" and the book open and start flipping pages on its own and stopped at an page.

"And it says here in your past life Trix as I have the results right here in my hand...in he case of 23 year old Tri'onya "Trixie" Zya Carter...Trixie...you was _**Echinda **_in your past life".

Trixie grabbed the book from Spud she was reading what it said about _**Echinda**_ and who is her recarnation and there was her name Tri'onya Zya Carter born:August 6. 1991 and she looked at _**Echinda**_'s picture and she look exactly like Trixie with snake like eyes and an half snake body.

"You got to be kidding me", she handed the book back to Spud.

"In Jake past life he was an famous chinese warrior and general Yue-Fei".

"No way..",Trixie put her hand over his mouth .

"So what does this all have to do about me being an threat to Jake and magical creatures and my curse", she was sleepy and wanted this to get over with.

"And why was she doing in your car", she turned to give Jake one of her death stares.

"I snook in his car and was trying to warn him about you, but he wouldn't listen to me". Rose got up and put on her jacket.

"See you around Jake", she lefted out the living room and walked out the front door.

"**HE WON'T BE SEEING YOU"**.

"Umm...Trixi your hair ...how should I put...O look like you been strike by lighting".

**"I DON'T CARE!"****,**she said in an demonic possessed voice.

"Well I have to go now...I...something two...good luck Jake and I'll explain everything else tomorrow!".

Spud ran out the house like speedy gonzalas, Trixie went up stair and Jake followed her, she was bedroom standing outside the balcany.

"Trix", Jake whisper softly walking towards her.

"Jake...I...don't you have guardian patrol to do tonight".

Jake know what she means by that, means she wanna be left the hell alone.

"Yeah", he kissed her for head and held her tight.

"O,come on at least smile a little for Mac daddy".

Trixie laughed and smiled for him.

"See thats the Trixie I fill over the hills madly in love with"

"What...boi please you was madly in love with pasty ass damn near clear Rose when y'all was dating back in high school, you was always talking about her".

"But I love in with you" Jake lifted up her chin and kissed her on her lips.

"I love you my little chocolate drop".

"And I love you two my manly american fortune cookie".

They both laughed and kissed each other again.

**"Dragon up!", **Jake was flying in the air in his dragon form.

"I'll be home around 2 okay."

"Okay, bye Jacky baby"

Jake flew off into the night say.


	5. Chapter 5: An Monster

"Let's start" Spud sat down in a bean bag chair in the back room of the shop with Jake and Trixie.

"8 years ago when Jake killed the witches husband according from the Father of Time his self".

"You want to go see the Father of Time" Jake cocked his right eyebrow with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah me and him will get high together and play video games sometimes when we're both not doing nothing" He said while texting someone on his Iphone.

"So what did he say" Trixie was tired because she couldn't sleep last night and she have the awful pain in her chest.

"He said the witch followed Jake for a couple of weeks to see what was close and dear to him" he put away his phone in his back pocket and pull out an blunt and lit it.

"Spud! come on man you know you not suppose to smoke that in the shop on the job" Jake snatched the blunt in from Spud hands in put it in an water bottle to put it out.

"More than that came from" Spud pulled out another much bigger blunt out and lit it.

"I give up" Jake groaned in anyonnous.

"When the witch found out Trixie was the one who was closet to you back then she realize who was Trixie really was" he took an drag of his blunt and exhale it.

"In parentally the witch was close friends with _**Echinda**_" he took another drag.

"And she wanted you to suffer for her pain that you cose her so she put an curse on Trixie so you can feel how she feels by making something dearest to you vanished before you very eyes by turning Trixie into _**Enchinda**_".

Trixie got up and took the blunt from Spud hand and sat back down and took and long drag and exhale it slowly making Jake excited.

"So how Rose came back into the picture" she took another but slow drag from the joint and handed back to Spud and exhaling it again slowly while sitting back down making Jake more excited.

_"Girl I wanna have your cute blacasian babies" _he thought to himself biting his bottom lip.

"Getting happy there bro" Spud said after noticing the way he was looking at Trixie.

"Kinda" he said looking at Trixie biting his bottom lip again.

Trixie read Jake mind and laughed and said, "Later Mac-daddy".

"Well now ... that I remember Father Time did said a pretty blonde stopped by his crip and she ask to see an former love one future..."

"Can't that bitch move the hell on and leave my man alone" she ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back in the bean bag chair, she noticed the pain in her chest went away.

_"Damn...Spud got that good good"_ she thought to herself and remembered the she took some pain pills last night and an few hour past she took some more pills but they didn't help.

"He said he told her that the one who closet him will change badly and be dangerous to Jake"

Jake looked at Spud funny,"How you know that he told her that".

"Oh he just sent me an text that he did told her that a few weeks ago cause the only one he can show you your future is you, but only for a very important reason".

"Sooooo...how is Trix an threat to me" Jake looked over at Trixie who was looking up at the ceiling kinda out of space.

"Well..."Spud put out his blunt with his magic and put in his front pocket.

"As you know Trixie changing..._**Echinda**_ had a taste for flesh".

**"FLESH!"** Trixie sat up from the bean bag chair.

"Like what kinda...flesh" she start to feel light-headed, but felt good at the same time.

"Animal and Human" Spud felt the same way Trixie was feeling but ten times as good.

"Human...God my life sucks" she got up and looked down at Jake.

"Your ready to go I can't hear no more of this we can talk about the rest later" she was tired and Jake knew she didn't get any sleep late night.

"Okay" he got walked next to his girlfriend and turned and looked down at Spud.

"O yeah Haley coming in and help out no smoking around her got it and don't act like around her too... cause last time I checked her name ain't Aaliyah". Jake was worried cause his little sister was growing into a very fine teenage girl all the boys in the neighborhood is going craazzzzy over her and some them grown ass men.

"Relax bro you know I don't little even if they do look like an much hotter Asian version of Megan Foxx". Spud busted out laughin',but Jake didn't find it funny.

Jake and Trixie was walking towards the door then Haley came in and took off her leather jacket.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU WEARIN'" Jake was looking up and down at Haley. She was wearing an black leather cropped top that look like an sports bra that also made her boobs look like they was about to pop out with an gold chain necklace with giant gold bamboo earrings and pale pink low ride tight skinny jeans that showed off her curves and black and pink sneaker wedges.

Jake ran back into the where Spud was still sitting down on the bean bag chair watching an fight video on worldstar.

"Like I said don't start acting like up in this bitch". Jake eyes were glowing an firey red and orange color as he leaned down at Spuds face and let out an scary animal like growl almost making Spud piss his pants. Spud got up and peeked out the back room door and saw Haley and Trixie talking.

"What the hell is Haley wearing" Spud found worried to see an sixteen your girl dressed up like Nicki Minaj and Haley of people.

"Man when I remember when we was her age girls back in middle and high school girls weren't even bold enough to wear does kind of outfits" Spud said as he turned to look at Jake.

"I know right...god I miss the early 2000's when every wear baggie cloths and listen to real fuckin' hip-hop and not the fake hip hop now in days and these so-called sorry ass rappers like Migos, Cheif Keef, Drake, Iggy Azalea and gay ass Young Thug ".

"I actually kinda like the Migos and Iggy Azalea sucks dick".

"Well she does have you seen her tape with her ex-boyfriend" Jake crossed his arms and leaned against the door way.

"No, but I heard about on TMZ but she said its not her" Spud took his jacket off and threw it on the bean bag chair showing off his large muscles.

"O It's her alright and put on your jacket back on you know my sister has an crush on you".

"I know I think it's kinda cute" Spud took a selfie of him self and send it to his girlfriend.

"Yeah it won't be cute when your in jail in the shower and drop the soap..hell the inmates probably name sweet booty Becky" Jake laughed.

"Hahaha very funny mothafucka...aren't you leaving and I'll give Haley a ride home".

Jake looked over at Trixie and she gave him an nod to let him know she was ready.

"Al'right see bro and don't forget there's cameras all over the shop and I can see whats gonin' on phone so I'll be watchin' both of ya"

"Al right see ya" Spud waved and good bye at Jake and Trixie and told Haley restock the shelfs and went back to the back room.

Before Jake left with Trixie he told Trixie to hold for a minute and walked towards Haley who was restocking the shelfs she didn't know he was behind her until Jake grabbed her arm and squeezed real tight.

"Listen I don't know mom or dad let you come out the house lookin' like that if they did I gonna have a little talk with them about their parenting skills but, next time **WEAR SOME GOT DAMN APPROPRIATE CLOHTING **cause next time you dress like some 20 dolla hoe we gonna have some problems you **UNDERSTAND ME HALEY** cause I'll hate to see your face to wind up back of an god damn milk carton and see mom cry every night cause your lying' dead in a damn ditch somewhere in an field **YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"**.

Haley never ever been afraid of her older brother ever in her life before until now, his glowing red and orange eyes and his face you dark like he was wear an black mask that showed his eyes was making her even more afraid of him, it was like he was another person, more like an monster that was let out of its cage and looking for something to kill.

"Y-Yes Jake p-please now let me go y-your h-hurting me" Jake let go and his eyes stopped glowing.

"Put your got damn jacket on and zip it all the way up and don't take it off until you get home and I will be talking to mom and dad" Jake walked out the shop and walked around and went in his car.

"Jake what the hell was that" Trixie asked as she put on her seat belt.

"What was what" Jake pulled out his vanilla flavored electronic cigarette.

"You scared the life out that girl she probably won't be the same after that" she looked out the tented window as Jake stopped the car at the red light.

"Listen you I now I love Haley to death...but dressin' like an underage slut is out of the got damn line" he took a hit of his electronic cigarette and exhaled the smoke making the car smell like vanilla.

"Okay I agree with you 100% but, grabbing her and said what ever you said to her to scare her for life isn't one way to do it".

"It's called tough love Trix and Haley knows she's not suppose to dress like that" Jake put is cigarette in his mouth in inhale the smoke slowly.

"She looked at you like your were an demon or some type of evil monster" she kept looking out the window.

"Cause I'am and I gonna keep being an monster until she turns 18 and out and mom and dads house and she can dress any why she wants but until that day comes, right now I'll be on her ass 24/7 everyday making sure some boy don't get her pregnant at the age of 16 or thinking that she easy like her best friend who she shouldn't be hangin'out with" his viber died he threw in the backseat and pulled out an fully charge one from his left jean pocket.

"What ever you say Mac-daddy" she said in an soft whisper like low voice.

Haley tried not to cry as she zipped up her jacket.

"You okay" Spud said as he came out the back room and heard everything that happen.

"Yeah I'm fine" she was trying her best to hold back her tears.

"You know he love you right" He walked towards her feeling real bad for her, he knew Jake was over protective sometimes but never thought he can be so damn scary.

"He has a funny way of showing it" she left up her jacket sleeve and showed Spud the bruise the Jake left on her left.

_"Okay Jake now I know you would never do something like that and especially to an girl even if it is your sister" _he thought to himself.

"Come on let me take you home I have somewhere to be anyway and nobody going to coming in the shop late in the day especially in China Town but I'll treat you to some pizza before I'll take you home".

Haley wiped her tears and nodded her head yes, Spud grabbed his jacket and the rest of his things and turned everything off and Haley grabbed her back-pack and they both walked out the door together.


End file.
